


Voltron Aggressive AU: A Trip to the Beach

by ApolloFox, HermesSerpent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesick Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Swimming, Vacation, Voltron Aggressive AU, beach, building sandcastles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloFox/pseuds/ApolloFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermesSerpent/pseuds/HermesSerpent
Summary: The Voltron Paladins take a break from fighting the Galra and go to a beach on a planet they’ve come across.Please read the first story in this series before reading this. You do not have to, but the first story provides context as to why the characters are so OOC.This story is a part of the Voltron Aggressive AU!





	Voltron Aggressive AU: A Trip to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third arc for the Voltron Aggressive AU, created by me and HermesSerpant. You don't necessarily need to view every arc that we’ve posted for the AU to read this one since it can technically be by itself, but it might be helpful to do so anyway if you’re interested.
> 
> This arc was written by me, ApolloFox, so it is in past tense, which is different from other arcs written by HermesSerpant in present tense.

The Paladins had come across a small planet that was made up mostly of water with islands dotting its surface. Coran suggested that it would be a pleasant place for the team to take a break since it was a safe and peaceful planet without many occupants. Although Allura had initialized protested, shouting that they couldn’t take a break because the Galra would. But Shiro believed it was a wonderful idea, and after a loud shouting match filled with harsh words, the Black Paladin had been able to make her give in. She reluctantly told them they could have three hours to spend on the planet, and not a minute more.

As the Castle approached the mostly blue planet, the five Paladins along with Coran gathered around a table to discuss their plans.

“Could we land on an empty beach somewhere? I think that’d be a good place to spend our day.” Shiro suggested.

Lance’s eyes widened. “A beach?”

Coran nodded his head as he looked at a holographic map of the planet. “Yes, I believe we can do that. There should be plenty of empty islands we can go to.” 

“Wow, this is going to be great!” Hunk exclaimed, excitement showing in his eyes.

“Will it be kind of like Earth’s beaches?” Lance asked tentatively.

“I’m sure it will have similarities, but it won’t be exactly the same,” said Coran.

“I fail to understand how a beach is all that wonderful for another one of our ‘bonding’ experiences,” Pidge grumbled to the team.

Surprised, Hunk asked “Did you never go to a beach back on Earth, Pidge? It’s so fun!”

“Of course, I did! But it wasn’t any fun. There are only two things to do; lay around in the sun or swim. The former usually leads to painful burns that obviously harm your skin, and the latter is terrible because salt either gets in your eyes and stings them or in your mouth and tastes absolutely awful. And by the end of the day, all of your things including your own body are covered in sand that you will never be able to get rid of.”

“Pidge, it can’t be that bad. Plus, this time it will be a different experience because you’re with us.” Shiro smiled, trying to keep positive.

“Personally, I think it will be a pretty good place for wandering around,” Keith added.

“Alright, I’ve found a nice long strip of beach that we can land on. Would you like to proceed now?” Coran looked to Shiro for permission.

“Yes, thank you, Coran.”

…

The castle landed upright on the island that Coran had carefully selected. It was a beautiful place, with many different exotic plants towards the middle of the island and a great view of the vast, blue ocean that stretched out in front of them. The blue sky above it was completely cloudless, making it easy for the planet’s two suns to be seen and shine down upon them. This looked better than any beach that any of them had ever seen on Earth, but it still felt somewhat familiar because the colors were the same and the landscape wasn’t all that different.

“Woah…” muttered Lance in amazement as the stepped out of the castle and into the sand. “It’s… Gorgeous…”

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, “this is way better than what I expected!”

Pidge rolled her eyes at the two, although she couldn’t help but admit to herself that it was indeed a very pretty sight.

“We are all wearing bathing suits for a reason, would you like to go swimming? Don’t worry, I double checked that the water here isn’t toxic.” Coran reassured.

“Are you kidding me? Let’s go!” Lance yelled over his shoulder as he raced to the water.

“Someone’s excited,” Pidge said sarcastically.

Hunk ran right behind the other boy, trying to catch up. “Wait up Lance, don’t leave me behind!”

Shiro exited the castle last, with items such as towels and chairs in his hands. Apparently, he had been to only one to grab them. He watched Lance, Hunk, and Coran heading towards the ocean and sighed. Guess he wasn’t going to get any help from them.

“Keith, could you give me a hand with this stuff? And no, that wasn’t supposed to be a joke.”

The Red Paladin chuckled anyway, taking a few of the items from Shiro’s hold.

The two walked a little bit closer to the water, Pidge following behind, and then stopped to set up a spot for themselves. Shiro set up an umbrella for shade while Keith put out a few of the chairs.

“Great, now we have a nice place to sit and relax. And it’s out of the sun, does that suit you Pidge?” Shiro glanced in her direction.

She shrugged her shoulders. “We’re probably still going to get burned anyway.”

He frowned at her. “Then I’ll just have to make everyone put on this sunscreen that Coran provided me with.”

He reached into a bag he had brought with him from the Castle, taking out a bottle and waving in Pidges face. She narrowed her eyes at it and stuck her tongue out at it in disgust. 

He quirked his eyebrow at her. “You can either willing put it on yourself, or I’ll have to do it for you. Which would you prefer?” 

Pidge snatched it from his metal hand, squeezing some of the sunscreen into her hand and then wiping it over her arms, grumbling to herself quietly. Shiro turned back to look at the three who had reached the water. He’d have to make them come back and put on sunscreen sooner or later.

…

Lance reached the ocean first, his feet causing the water to splash up into his face. He didn’t stop, running until he thought it was deep enough, and then diving into the waves so that his whole body was wet.

Hunk and Coran weren’t quite as quick to get in, flinching as their toes touched the chilly water.

“I expected that it would be warmer than this. I suppose I was wrong.” Said Coran.

Hunk smiled a bit. “Yeah, but it’s not too bad. Lance must think it’s a great temperature.” 

They looked to the Blue Paladin whose head at just popped up above the surface again.

He had a huge grin on his face. “Guys, it feels amazing! Are you coming, or are you just going to stand in the shallows all day?” 

Coran huffed, “Of course not, we just needed a second to become adjusted to the water, that’s all.”

They waded out to where Lance was, not feeling good enough to just dive in as he had.

“Are you guys scared of getting wet or something? Get your heads under!”

Lance playfully splashed some water into their faces. They closed their eyes as it hit them.

“Hey! That’s it, I’m going to get you for that!” Hunk yelled.

He threw himself at Lance, hoping to land on top of him. But Lance dove under the waves, swimming out of the Yellow Paladin’s reach. Hunk tried again, this time with Coran joining in, both of them trying in vain to catch the speedy boy. 

“You guys are way too slow in the water to get me!”

“Hey!”

The three turned to see Keith entering the water and heading towards them.

“You all need to go see Shiro. He wants you to put on sunscreen so you don’t get burned.”

“Right now?” Lance whined.

“Yes, right now!” Keith responded, frustrated.

Lance pouted but did as he was told and made his way for the land with the others behind him.

Keith smiled once he was left alone. Now he would have the water all to himself for a bit and he could just sit and calmly enjoy the gentle waves.

…

“Everyone make sure to put it on any exposed skin! I don’t want anyone burned!” Commanded Shiro.

They all covered themselves thoroughly with the sunscreen, knowing that their leader wouldn’t be satisfied until he had seen them all do it correctly.

Shiro nodded in approval once they were done. “Ok, that’s good. Thank you.”

Pidge went up to Shiro with a journal and pencil in hand. “I’m going to go take a look at some of these plants, is that alright?”

She had been trying to keep in touch with her “plant side”, making sketches of new ones she found and writing a few notes about them in a journal. She had found it to be quite satisfying and enjoyed trying to learn what she could about the many different types she found on planets she visited. 

“Sure, go ahead.” Said Shiro.

“I could help you with that if you would like me too.” Coran offered tentatively. 

Pidge bit her lip in thought for a second. “... Sure, why not?”

The two went off together, heading for the nearest area with plants that they could observe.

“Well, I’m going back to the water,” Lance stated. “You coming Hunk?”

“Yeah!”

Shiro stopped them before they could go. “Can you please walk this time? That way your sunscreen will dry before you get in.”

Hunk gave him a thumbs up. “Sure thing!”

…

Once they were in the water again, Hunk and Lance decided that they would just casually swim around. Hunk was humming to himself peacefully when he let out a squeal.

“Hunk!? What is it!?” Lance questioned, concerned for his friend. 

“Something just touched my leg and I have no idea what it was!”

A second later it was Lance who let out a yelp and splashed around in surprise.

“What was that!? Is there something in the water!?” He yelled.

“I don’t know…” Hunk responded nervously. 

They both looked around in the water carefully, seeing if they could spot something moving. They had no clue what it was and were thinking it could be deadly.

“There!” Hunk yelled out, pointing to a spot in the waves a few feet away. 

Lance dove into the water, not really thinking about what it might be and how dangerous it was, but hoping attacking it before it could attack them again would give him an advantage.

He crashed into it roughly and quickly came up for air.

“Keith!?”

“You didn’t have to run into me so hard!” The Red Paladin yelled.

“Why were you grabbing our feet? You terrified us!” Lance exclaimed angrily. 

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “I thought it might be fun to scare you guys.”

“Oh yeah, because it was really fun for us. I thought we were going to die!” Lance huffed dramatically.

Keith frowned, unsympathetic. “There’s no need to be so serious.”

“What happened!? I saw you guys panicking so I came! Are you alright?” 

Shiro yelled to them from the shoreline, obviously concerned about them because he had run all the way from where he had been sitting on the beach to make sure they were fine and was slightly out of breath.

Hunk tried to inform him of the situation quickly. “We’re all good here, Keith’s just messing around with us. Thanks though, Shiro.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, don’t worry, I’m absolutely sure. Do you want to join us since you’re here already?”

Shiro quickly glanced back to where Coran and Pidge were squatting to inspect a plant that had caught their attention as if he was making sure they were still there, mulling over the idea in his head. 

“I guess I can swim for a while.”

He waded into the ocean, joining the circle of people. Lance splashed water at him, apparently having taken this up as his obligation to do to everyone. Shiro laughed in response, smiling with his eyes closed as the droplets hit his face. 

Lance pointed at the Black Paladin and yelled enthusiastically, “See! Now that’s the correct way to respond!” 

“Not everyone loves water being flung at them unexpectedly though,” said Hunk.

Keith interrupted their conversation with a question. “Does anyone else feel like we’re back on Earth? This ocean is fairly similar and it really reminds me of it.”

“Definitely…” Lance smiled sadly and looked down into the flowing water.

Hunk nodded cheerfully. “I suppose it does. It's kind of nice.”


End file.
